The College of Dentistry plans to increase and emphasize the knowledge and clinical skills appropriate to the care of the aging in the curriculum of the predoctoral dental student. The program will provide increased lectures, clinical conferences, patient care demonstrations and clinical treatment experience. The instruction will be provided in the college clinics and in an Outreach Program in nursing homes and extended care facilities for third and fourth year students. The lecture program will be a required course for the approximately 200 students enrolled each year; the clinical conference, clinical demonstrations and treatment programs will be provided to 88 students annually on an elective basis. In addition, a group of six to eight post-doctoral trainees will be selected for career development and financial support on a fellowship program under the principal investigators, Dr. Silverman, to pursue a joint dental specialty and geriatric competency training program. Trainees and the coprincipal investigators will integrate and prepare the knowledge for inclusion into the general college curriculum. The program will develop a competency based curriculum and relevant evaluation program. The curriculum content, teaching materials and methodology will be published and it is anticipated in consort with other awardees a model curriculum in geriatric dentistry will be formulated. In addition, the program will be organized for presentation in a continuing education program for practitioners.